Running From Your Past
by charmedrocks33
Summary: At 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now. TeenAdult fic.
1. Happy Family

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. If I think of anything else I will add it in.**  
  
My life is so much different now from when I left the manor, my sisters, my grandmother, my friends and my boy friend. They all meant so much to me that I really couldn't believe I had left them all 6 years ago but I did, and my life now is better in a way than before. I'm 22 years old, and a single parent. My daughter Jen is only 6, I had her when I was 16 and I donno what I would do without her. She made me keep going on with my new path instead of running back to my old life, and doing everything I did for nothing.  
  
_I was looking through a delivery room window at the Sacramento Hospital, and i was laying on the bed as doctors around me are cleaning up. I had just giving birth to my baby girl, who was awake and looking up at me. I smiled down at her, and let her grab one of my fingers, which the she did tightly. "Hey sweetie, its mommy and everything is going to be ok. Don't you worry about a thing." I said whispering to my daughter. "Do you have a name picked out Miss Parker?" a nurse asked me with a chart and pen in her hands. "Yeah I do. Jenny. Jenny Parker." I told the nurse with a smile, who smiled back and slightly nodded as she wrote the name down on the paper that was clipped to the chart. "That's a beautiful name, we'll you to rest now, and you will be able to leave in a couple of days." The nurse said before leaving the room, and shutting the door behide her. "Hear that sweetie? Your name is Jenny, Jen for short. Which is a perfect name for you." I said, than rested my head back against the pillows, as I looked down at my daughter. When a few days passed, Jen and I had been released from the hospital and I took a taxi back to my small apartment building. Which I had found during my 5th month of carrying Jen. After I had gotten home, and put Jen into the baby crib, I had gotten her, and I looked down at my daughter. "Do you think we can make it on our own? Or should I take us back to San Francisco?" I asked Jen, who looked back at me, moving her legs and arms a little. "Your right, I came this far, and I should stick to it." I said smiling._  
  
After that day, I remember changing my name, from Piper to Taylor, which I had told the nurse when she asked me my name before I had Jen. It seemed easier that way, since than I could start a new life, and not worry about my past coming to find me. At times, I wish my past did find me, so I could stop running from what scared me the most, a perfect life. As Jenny grew up, I knew I couldn't stop her from asking about her father, and I didn't want to keep that from her. Her father was my boy friend in high school, Leo Wyatt. I showed her pictures and told her stories about Leo and myself, about how much we loved each other and loved spending time together, but how suddenly mommy had gotten scared and left daddy. Jen never showed or said that she was mad at me for taking her away from her father. She always said. "Don't worry mommy, daddy and you and me will be a happy family, just like me and you are now." She would always say it smiling, and I knew that it might happen, and it might not, but Jen and I were indeed a happy family. 


	2. Lost Love Found Again

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.**  
  
I work in a restaurant here in Sacramento, called Sacramento's Finest. I'm a chef so I work in the back kitchen and today we were all going to meet our new boss. We heard that he'd been coming in and out of the restaurant for a while now, but no one really knows what he looks like, especially the ones in the back kitchen, like myself. My old boss usually let me bring Jen with me to work, when my babysitting couldn't take her. So I was hoping he would be willing to let me do the same, since Jen was no trouble at all, she just sits at whatever table I put her at, which is usually closest to the kitchen doors, and everyone keeps an eye on her for me. The only thing I didn't know was that today was a loop in Jen's and my new life.  
  
_"Cmon Jen, sweetie, mommy is late for work, and today isn't a good day to be late." I said as I picked Jenny out of her seat and grabbed her backpack from the back seat. I was rushing since my babysitting canceled on me last minute and I had to pick up Jen from school. I took my daughters hand, and we made our way into the front entrance of the restaurant, when we got in, I walked her over to the table near the kitchen doors and helped her take her jacket off. "Okay, now start your homework, and if u need anything" "I go and ask Jeff or Scott!" Jen finished for me with a smile, and I smiled back. "That's right, now be a good girl." I told her and kissed her head, than stood up and turned to make my way to the kitchen, when I almost walked into a man, a man who looked very familiar to me but I couldn't figure out who. "Taylor Parker?" the man asked me with a sweet smile. 'I know that smile from somewhere' I thought to myself than realized I had to explain why my daughter was with me and why I was late. "Yes, that's me. I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to pick up my daughter from school, since my babysitting canceled on me last minute and I had no where else to bring her and." I said starting to explain myself, but he stopped me. "Please, stop explaining, it's alright. Your old boss told me that you sometimes have to bring your daughter to work with you. He also told me that it won't affect your actually working, and I'm hoping he's right." He told me. "And it won't" I told him as I nodded a bit. "Good. Well, as I told everyone else, I'm your new boss." He said to me, holding out his hand, which I took. "My name is Leo, Leo Wyatt." He added as he was still shaking my hand. I suddenly dropped his hand, shocked and very surprised. "Hey mommy, isn't he." I heard Jen start to say and I cut her off very quickly. "He is my boss sweetie." I said to her with a tone that she knew not to finish her sentience. I quickly smiled at Leo, who was looking at me a little strangely. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt, but I should really be getting back to work." I said as coolly and clam as I could and he nodded and walked away. After he was gone, I let out the breath I was holding in and looked at Jen. "Yes sweetie, that is your father, but your not going to say anything right?" I asked her whispering. "Promise mommy." Jen said to me, and I knew she wouldn't say anything, since she always kept her promises. "Ok good, I'll check on you in a couple of hours." I said to her as I made my way to the back kitchen. My thoughts on Leo, 'God! He changed a bit!' I thought to myself. Which he indeed did, he looked more mature, but he still had his blonde hair and green eyes and great smile. 'I wonder what he's been up to in the last 6 years.' I asked myself as I started to take a look at what the customers ordered, than went to prepare their meals. I worked 5 hours, not including my morning hours, and now it was time for me to get Jen and head home. I walked out of the back kitchen, and saw Leo talking to my daughter and I suddenly panicked as I quickly made my way over. "Hey, what you two talking about?" I asked, hoping that my voice didn't show any panic. "Jen was just telling me about her day in school." Leo said to me, flashing one of his amazing smiles that every time I saw, I went weak in the knees even to this day. "That's great. Thanks for keeping her company." I said to him as he stood up from the chair, and I only just now noticed that he was indeed taller than I was, like always. "Its no problem at all Taylor, she is a great kid." He said, than was starring at me a little funny. "Something wrong?" I asked him, wondering if he finally figured out who I really was. "No, you just remind me of someone I used to know a couple of years back. An old girl friend to be exact, she looked a lot like you." He said, than laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, don't mean to freak you out or anything." "No, its alright. Not freaked out at all." I told him lying, inside I was freaking out and screaming at myself to get out of there before he realized that he did have the right person. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow morning than. Have a good night you two." He said to my daughter and me as he made his way to his office. "Bye." I said and watched him until he shut his office door, than looked at Jen, who was all set and waiting for me. "Can we go now mommy?" she asked me. "Yeah, lets go sweets. Its been one long and crazy day." I said as I took Jen's hand, and took one last glance at his office door. Than we walked out of the restaurant and back to my car to go back to the apartment.  
_  
After we had gotten home, I took Jen to bed and went to bed myself. I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep, not now and not after finding out that my ex boy friend was now my boss. I was still getting over the fact that he realized I did look like who I was 6 years old. I was surprised he didn't scream out Piper and make a big scene in front of everyone. I was actually grateful since I didn't want to have to do a big explanation in front of everyone. I turned on my side, and looked at my nightstand. Which had the only picture of Leo and myself, it was taken at the park a couple of months before I left. In the picture, he had his arms around me from behide, and we were both smiling, both so happy. I knew I had to make it seem like nothing had happened between him and me and it was going to be very hard. The love of my past life was here in my new life, and to top it off, I still felt love for him even to this day. 


	3. Not Lost For Long

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.**  
  
_Leo's Point of View. ok. note. the second italics is much like the other chapter, but added, or changed words. since its from Leo's point of view this time so i have to keep the same conversation he and piper had. and also srry that its all bunched together, i donno how to do spaces between lines on here._  
  
The day I knew I had to start my new job as the boss at Sacramento's Finest, I didn't expect my day to be so exciting, I more expected it to be restless. I had heard a lot about each one of the workers, and had their information of what they did. The top chef Taylor Parker, was one person I was looking forward to meeting, since I had only heard wonderful comments from her past boss about her outstanding job in preparing the customers dishes. The only thing I didn't expect from her was that she looked a lot like my old girl friend/ love of my life, Piper Halliwell.  
  
_Flash back to Leo as a teen with Prue, Phoebe, Andy and Grams.  
  
I had looked for her all day in school, but she never showed up. I looked her for sisters, but I heard they didn't come to school today. I started to worry that something might have happened, so when I got out of school, I drove straight to the manor to find out. I parked my car in front of the house, and noticed Piper's jeep wasn't in the driveway. I got out of truck as quickly as I could and ran up the steps, and found the door open, so I went in. "Piper? Prue? Phoebe?" I called when I stepped in and closed the door behide me. "In the livingroom Leo." I heard Grams say, and I quickly made my way to the room. When I entered both Prue and Phoebe were sitting on the couch crying, Andy was also there, but sitting on the other couch. "What's going on? Where's Piper?" I asked them, and I knew my voice showed fear. "She's gone Leo. Her stuff in her room is gone, and she isn't here." Prue told me in a shaky voice. "What do you mean gone? Where could she have gone?" I asked her, not wanting to believe that my girl friend actually left without even telling me. "We don't know, she didn't even leave a note or anything. She must have left at night, cause this morning she wasn't in her room." Phoebe informed me. I left the room as fast as I could, running up the stairs and down the hall to her room, hoping that it had all been a joke, and she was just sitting on her bed waiting for me to figure it all out. I opened her bedroom door and closed my eyes as I let the door swing open, I waited a second before opening my eyes and I felt my heart being ripped apart. She wasn't there, it hadn't been a joke, it really had happened, and she was indeed gone. I felt myself fall to my knees, and bring my hands to my head. "Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to leave me?" I kept repeating over and over, even as I felt someone put their arms around me. "It's ok Leo, let it out." I heard Prue say as she just held me.  
_  
I don't remember what I did after that day, the day was such a blur, even the weeks after. I had closed myself up from everyone expect Prue, Phoebe and Andy. I didn't even talk to other girls, since they weren't Piper, and no one could or would match up to her. 6 months after Piper was still missing, Prue had told me to move on, since she hated to see the way I was acting. I listened, but it happened very slowly. I started to talk to the girls in my school, and even went on a couple of dates, but always in the back of my mind I didn't forget Piper. When I had gotten to Sacramento's Finest, I introduced myself, and met with some of the key workers, Taylor had been in earlier and had left to pick up her daughter, so I had to wait till she got back to introduce myself.  
  
_I had been sitting in my office, going over some paper work, when Jeff knocked on my door. "Mr. Wyatt sir. Taylor Parker just arrived back in. Thought you would like to know." He told me. "Thank you Jeff." I said to him as I stood up from my chair, and made my way around my desk. I headed out of my office and into the hall of the restaurant and over to where Jeff pointed Taylor was. I walked over there, and stopped a couple of feet back. She was kneeling down and talking to a little girl, which I guessed was her daughter. After I couple of seconds I made my way over and stood behide her about to say something when she stood up and almost walked into me. When I saw her face, I was instantly reminded of Piper, but pushed it aside after only a seconds thought of it. "Taylor Parker?" I asked her with a sweet smile. "Yes, that's me. I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to pick up my daughter from school, since my babysitting canceled on me last minute and I had no where else to bring her and." she said starting to explain herself, but I stopped her. "Please, stop explaining, it's alright. Your old boss told me that you sometimes have to bring your daughter to work with you. He also told me that it won't affect your actually working, and I'm hoping he's right." I told her. "And it won't" she said to me with a nod. "Good. Well, as I told everyone else, I'm your new boss." I said to her, holding out my hand, which she took after a second. "My name is Leo, Leo Wyatt." I added as I was still shaking her hand. That's when she suddenly dropped my hand, she looked very shocked and very surprised. "Hey mommy, isn't he." I heard her daughter start to say but Taylor cut her off very quickly. "He is my boss sweetie." She quickly smiled at me, and I couldn't help but look at her a little strangely. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt, but I should really be getting back to work." she said to me right after. I nodded and walked away, still wondering why she cut her daughter off so quickly. I went to the other side of the room, and watched Taylor say something to her daughter, who nodded, than she went through the back doors into the kitchen. Near the end of the night, I saw Taylor's daughter sitting at the table looking very bored, so I went over and took a seat across from her. "Hey there. You remember me?" I asked her and saw her nod. "Your Mr. Wyatt, mommy's new boss and I'm Jen." She told me, and I smiled. "Hi Jen. And that's right. You have a very good memory. So I heard you got picked up from school, what grade are you in?" I asked her, hoping that I was making her comfortable with talking with me. "I'm in 1st grade." She said smiling, I could tell she was very proud and happy about it. "Is that so? So what do you do in 1st grade?" "We make pictures, and read stories, and play on the playground. Today we went outside and everyone played hide and seek. It was hard cause everyone had good places to hide." Jen told me once again smiling. "Hey, what you two talking about?" I heard Taylor ask from behide me. "Jen was just telling me about her day in school." I said to her, flashing one of my smiles. "That's great. Thanks for keeping her company." She said to me as I stood up from the chair, and stood beside her. "Its no problem at all Taylor, she is a great kid." I said, than started to think back to Piper as I looked at her, which must have freaked her out, cause she was looking back at me a little weirdly. "Something wrong?" I heard her ask me. "No, you just remind me of someone I used to know a couple of years back. An old girl friend to be exact, she looked a lot like you." I said, than laughed, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry, don't mean to freak you out or anything." "No, its alright. Not freaked out at all." She told me. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow morning than. Have a good night you two." I said to her daughter and herself as I made my way to my office. "Bye." I heard her say after a moment passed. I walked into my office and shut the door and leaned back against it. I closed my eyes, and quickly orbed to my apartment, and went straight to my room and into my closet. I found a box, and pulled it out quickly and opened the box, and started to look for a picture. Once I had found it I starred at it, I was indeed right. Taylor looked exactly like Piper, but it couldn't be Piper since the last time I knew, Piper wasn't pregnant. "This is too weird." I said as I picked up my phone and dialed in Prue's house number and waited for someone to answer. After 4 rings, Andy picked up. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Good, just the guy I need. I need a favor of you." I stated simply.  
_  
After talking with Andy for an hour, he had promised to do a background check on Taylor Parker, and than one for Piper. To help me know if there might be a connection, and if Taylor was indeed Piper. After I got off the phone, I put the photo back in the box and the box back in my closet and went to lay down on my bed. It had been a freaky day and I knew that from this day forward, it was only going to get freakier. 


	4. Uneasy Questions

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.**  
  
_Andy's Point of View_  
  
I had just gotten off the phone with Leo, he seemed very eager for me to help him out, and I couldn't let him down. I quickly went downstairs and grabbed my keys, wrote a note for Prue, than made my way to my car. I started to drive to the station house, where I could start to look up information on this Taylor Parker gal. I pulled into the parking lot and made my way inside the building, my thoughts on what if Leo really had finally found Piper after all these years.  
  
_I got to my desk, and logged on before I even sat down in my chair. I clicked on the missing person link and typed in Piper Halliwell. A couple of seconds later, a document came up, explaining about the case of her missing, and a last place seen by a witness which was in Sacramento. "That's where Leo is now." I thought to myself as I typed in Taylor Parker next. After a bit of waiting, nothing came up. "What the hell?" I said whispering to myself. "There has got to be something on this chick, unless it really is Piper, and she just picked out a random name." I added on, trying to figure out if it could really be Piper. I than heard a beep on my computer and looked at it, seeing a document came up after a while for a Taylor Parker. "Well what do we have here Miss Parker?" I said as I clicked into it. All it said, was that she arrived in Sacramento a few years back, gave birth to her daughter, Jenny Parker, and has a apartment, and works at Sacramento Finest. "Little strange to just show up. Don't you think? Yeah I think so." I said talking to myself. I tried to see if I could find out where she just dropped in from, but nothing showed up. "Anyone else think this is odd? Cause I sure as hell do." I said as I printed the document out, and the one from Piper's file. I went over to the fax and placed them both in the fax to send to Leo. "Hope they help out man." I wrote on the top of one of them before hitting the send button.  
_  
I didn't really know if the papers would help give him some idea of if this Taylor Parker person. But it was a start and whenever Leo got into something, I knew it would be hard to stop him.  
  
_Leo's Point of View._  
  
I had been up all night waiting for something from Andy, anything from him. As long as it would help him find out if Piper was pretending to be Taylor. It was 1:30 in the morning when I heard my fax going off and I quickly made my way over it. Two papers came through and I picked them up and looked at them. It might been a connection to it all, but I wasn't sure. I would have to keep a close eye on Taylor, hoping, no praying that she was truly the love of my life.  
  
_I had gotten to work early, just to make sure I didn't miss her in the morning shift when she came in. I had to find out more about her and since I was a whitelighter I should be able to tell if someone was lying to my face or not. Around 8:30 she came in, I watched her from the back, near my office. I noticed that she walked like Piper did, and was just as beautiful as Piper was also. I saw her walk into the back kitchen, so I made my way there. When I walked in, she was the only one in the back. "You're here early." I said when she didn't notice my presence before. "I always am. I usually have everything set up for when the other chefs come in." she told me, not looking up from what she was organizing. "What time is that usually?" I asked her, trying to make conversation. "At 9:30." She told me plainly as she went to get something from the sink. "Can I ask you something?" I asked her after a moment of silence. "I guess so." She said to me a little uneasy, and I took in full noticed. "Where did you live before you moved here to Sacramento?" I asked, and I quickly knew it something was wrong by the look on her face. I saw her suddenly stop moving things around on the table, and stare at a spot on the table also."Sorry, i was just wondering since everyelse here is from around San Francisco. You don't have to say if you don't feel like you should." I added in after i saw her expression. "No, It's um- fine. So, wher-where I lived before Sacramento?" she asked me again in a nervous voice. I walked over to her, so that I was standing right next to her. "Yeah, where did you moved from?" I asked the question again in a different way. I started to sense her discomfort and how she wasn't ready for these kind of questions. "I moved here from Los Angeles." She said to me rather to quickly so I kept on with the questions. "So you've never been to San Francisco?" I asked her. She looked up at me, and noticed how I stood next to her and stepped back. "I don't have any reason to go there." She told me. "Oh. Well I should let you get back to work. See you later than Taylor." I told her, than started back out of the kitchen with my mind already thinking ahead.  
_  
It seemed a little weird to me that she was very taken back and nervous about me asking where she used to live. I called up Andy when I got back to my office, and explained to him what had happened. he told me to leave it, since maybe Taylor was in fact nervous about me asking her very random questions and not Piper. I told him I would leave it alone like he said and than hung up. I stared at my desk, wondering if Taylor took my questioning to me maybe knowing the truth or if she really was who she said she was.  
  
**AN: sweetsouthernbell07 that's a good question, which will be answered, in the next couple of chapters. So don't worry, you will have you nagging feeling gone soon.**


	5. Almost Slip Up

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.**  
  
_Piper's Point of View._  
  
When waking up this morning I had no idea that my fears would come out even more than when I first met Leo Wyatt. I either had a choice to run away again, or prove that it wouldn't effect me by staying. I'm still in debate of what I should do, I want to protect myself, but also protect Jen from a life I didn't want her exposed too.  
  
_I parked my car in the restaurant parking lot, and made my way in. Looking at my watch, I saw it was 8:30, which meant I had an hour to get the back kitchen ready. As I made my way around the tables, I felt someone watching, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. Leo Wyatt, standing by his office door watching me. I felt a raise of uneasiness come my body, but I let out a breath and kept on my way. When I went in the back, I started to set up each station with what each chef used. I heard one of the kitchen doors open, and I instantly knew it was Leo. I couldn't believe I was able to sense when he came into a room still after all these years, but it made me feel more relaxed and calmer. "You're here early." I heard him say after a little while of him just standing there and me just ignoring him. "I always am. I usually have everything set up for when the other chefs come in." I told him, as I went on with what I was doing and not meeting his eyes, which I felt, were looking at my face. "What time is that usually?" He asked me, as I still felt his eyes on my every move. "At 9:30." I told him plainly as I went to get something from the sink. "Can I ask you something?" He asked me after a moment of silence and that's when the panic started to rise in me again. "I guess so." I told him a little uneasy. "Where did you live before you moved here to Sacramento?" He asked, and that's when I froze, my hands stopped what they were doing and I felt like I was drowning in a pool of panic and fear that wouldn't let my body move. "Sorry, I was just wondering since everyone else here is from around San Francisco. You don't have to say if you don't feel like you should." I heard him add in after a second, I guess he noticed my freeze up. "No, It's um- fine. So, wher-where I lived before Sacramento?" I asked him in a nervous voice. I felt him walk over to me, and saw he was standing right next to me and I felt like a 16-year-old again. Just from him standing next to me brought back memories from his and mine time together, but I had to push those great feelings aside, and get through what was happening right now, not 6 years ago. "Yeah, where did you moved from?" He asked again in a different way. I started to get a brain lock, which wouldn't let me think of a place of where I could have used to live, but than I just said the first thing that came to my mind. "I moved here from Los Angeles." I said to him rather to quickly so he would maybe get that I wanted the questions to stop. "So you've never been to San Francisco?" He asked me. I than looked up at him, and looked into his green eyes and was once again reminded of our past together, than I noticed how close we were standing next to each other and I stepped back a bit. "I don't have any reason to go there." I told him lying than broke our eye contact and looked back at the table at a metal spoon. "Oh. Well I should let you get back to work. See you later than Taylor." He told me, than started back out of the kitchen. I watched him leave when I slightly looked up, and I felt some of my panic leave as he did. I put a hand on my forehead and bent down, with my other hand holding on the tableside for balance. 'Please don't make him figure it out.' I said to myself, before I stood up and went to getting things ready.  
_  
I didn't know if he was on to me, or just really asking questions about where I lived. When some of the other chefs came in, I asked them if Leo had asked where they used to live, only two other chefs said yes, the rest said no. Which I found odd myself, since he said he asked everyone, but I wasn't going to worry about it. It seemed he believe that I was from Los Angeles, since he didn't come back trying for a second round of questions, but I knew from now on I had to watch my back and how I respond to his questions. 


	6. Finding Out More Truths Than One

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.  
  
Ok, this is going to be the chapter where Leo finds out Taylor is indeed Piper. Since a couple of the readers want him to find out the truth. I guess some might think its too soon, but it will all work out, and it will let me add in Prue and Phoebe's point of view as well as I go on in the chapters. Since this is the finding out one, I'm going to put Leo and Piper's point of view in the same chapter and there is a surprise, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**  
  
_Leo's Point of View._  
  
In the afternoon I wasn't as near prepared for what was going to happen than I thought I was. The warnings on the television said that the minor earthquake wouldn't happen until late at night, but they were wrong, since it had happened right in the middle of the day. I had experienced many before in San Francisco and was used to them, but the one that had happened today left me wishing that I had closed the restaurant for the day.  
  
_I was making my usual rounds of the restaurant, greeting the customers and asking how they were enjoying the food. "Mr. Wyatt sir, Taylor wanted me to tell you, that she has to leave to go pick up her daughter but will be back after." Scott told me as he passed by with a tray of food. "Alright thanks." I told him and started to make my way to the back kitchen, when I suddenly felt the ground underneath my feet start to move. 'What the hell?' I thought, than suddenly remembered the earthquake warning. I grabbed onto a chair to steady myself, and heard some of the customer's freaking out a bit, and a lot of things falling from in the back kitchen. When it stopped, I looked around to see if anyone had been the slightest hurt. "Everyone alright?" I called, and got a few no's and yes's from people. "Scott, check to see who is hurt and who is fine, if its bad call an ambulance. I'm going to check in the back kitchen." I told him, and he nodded and went around checking and asking the people if they were all right. When I got to the back kitchen, I took noticed of a lot of the cookware was on the floor, among a couple of chefs who must have gotten hit in the head with the falling pots or pans from the top shelf. "Hey boss! Jackson and Parker are out cold. You better call someone quick." I heard one of the workers say as he was kneeling down next to Jackson. I rushed over to Taylor, and a cut on forehead and a large pot behide were she was laying on the ground. I always took notice that her purse had dropped her makeup, wallet, and keys out of the bag. I reached over and picked up her keys and wallet, which on the front cover had her driving license. I was about to put it in her bag, when I noticed something behide her license, the top of it said San Francisco on it. I slowly took out the card and almost had a heart attack right there in the back kitchen. ' It is Piper.' I said whispering to myself as I looked at her old license, and quickly put it in my back pocket and her wallet back in her purse when I heard the EMTs coming to the kitchen. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked one of the two men who had put her on the stretcher. "Yeah, she will be fine once she wakes up and she gets a couple of stitches for that cut. Your welcome to come along if you want too sir." The other guy said to me and I nodded, following them outside. It had been an hour since Tayl, I mean Piper was brought to the hospital, she had woken up once they had pulled into the hospital drop off and they were now finishing putting the stitches on her wound. I waited outside the whole time, knowing that I needed to talk to her. She came out 5 minutes later and noticed me standing right next to the door. "What are you doing here?" she said to me surprised to see me there. "I wanted to make sure you were alright, and I need to talk to you." I said to her. "Well as you can see I'm fine, but I really need to get home and make sure my daughter is okay." She said to me as she started to walk away. I knew I couldn't let her leave, without her knowing that I had found the truth. "Don't go, I really need to talk to you Taylor, or is it Piper?" I asked her as I walked a foot behide her. She suddenly stopped walking once I had said Piper, and she slowly turned around to face me. "I'm sorry, but did you just call me Piper?" she asked me, I knew she was putting on an act and I had to show her how I knew. I reached to my back pocket and pulled out the driver license, holding it in front of me, facing the front of the card towards her. "That's your name isn't it? Piper Halliwell?" I asked her, and saw the color drain from her face. "Where did you get that?" She asked me quietly as I walked the remaining steps to her, so I stood in front of her. "It fell out of your bag. Want to explain to me why you ran all the way here and changed your name?" I asked her as I handed her license back to her. She took it and put it in her back pocket, since she didn't have her purse with her. "I don't know what your talking about." She said to me, than turned and quickly walked out of the hospital, to outside to where it looked like she was trying to get a cab. "Piper! Don't run away from me again!" I called to her as I went after her. Outside it had started to rain, and it was coming down pretty hard. When I got to her, she was standing there in the rain, trying to get a cab to stop for her with no such luck. I grabbed her arm gentle and made her face me, her beautiful brown eyes were red, but I couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain going down on her face. "Why did you leave me 6 years ago? Didn't you love me?" I asked her as I let go of her arm, but she still didn't answer me, just stared at me. "Did you love me Piper?" I repeated again, I watched her bring a hand to her forehead as she looked down. "Piper." I started but she cut me off. "God damn Leo! How the hell can you even ask that! Of course I loved you." She said in a shaky voice, and I knew she was crying. "Than why did you leave, huh?! You left everyone! You didn't even leave a damn note that would explain to us why you left!" I said yelling at her, I was finally letting out anger and sadness that had been in me ever since she left. "Because I was scared all right! Are you happy now! I left cause I was scared of what we had, of how perfect we were together. I thought it was all one big dream, that I was going to wake up from it soon, and everything would be over. So I left before that could have happened, and made a new life for myself and my daughter!" she told me, and when she finished, I couldn't help myself, I took her in my arms and kissed her. At first I felt she didn't respond, than after a second I felt her relax in my arms and kiss me back, but only for a couple of seconds before she broke the kiss and put her hands on my chest, pushing me away. "Don't Leo, don't do this to me." I heard her say to me. "Do what Piper? Love you? I will never stop loving you, don't you understand that?" I said her, I saw her about to answer when I heard someone calling my name. "Leo! Oh baby, your all wet! What are you doing standing in the rain?" I heard Linda say as she came to my side. "I was talking to Taylor, just making sure she was ok." I told Linda in a clam voice, trying not to let on that something had just happened moments before. "Oh sugar, your always so thought-full, Hi Taylor, I'm Linda, Leo's wife." She said to Piper, holding out her hand, as Piper looked at me quickly, than shook her head than shook Linda's hand. "Nice to meet you." Piper told her lowly. "Okay, well hunnie, you finish up and I'll met you at home. I just wanted to make sure you were okay since one of the nice boys down at the restaurant said you came down here." Linda said as she gave me a quick kiss. "All right." I told her and watched her go, when she was out of sight I turned and looked back at Piper, only to have her slap me across the face. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" I asked her as I held a hand to my cheek. "That's for kissing me and telling me that you stilled loved me, when you got a damn wife. Yeah, you're just a lying little husband now aren't you? You know what else, I thought I stilled loved you, but I guess I was wrong." She told me just as a cab pulled up, and she opened the door and was ready to go in, when I stopped her. "What about you huh? If you loved me so much, how come you got a daughter? Guess you couldn't wait to leave, than sleep with some guys hoping to get pregnant so they would stick around." I said, which earned me another slip across my face and I looked at her, she looked very pissed off at me just than. "I didn't get pregnant from a anyone here in Sacramento, I had been pregnant from a jerk in San Francisco, even before I left. That a wild guess at who the jerk was. I'll give you a clue, I'm talking to him right now." She told me than got in the cab, and he drove away.  
  
_I had stood there for a good 10 minutes after she left trying to figure out what she had meant. I was Jen's father? I was confused and tried to think back to the things we had slept together, and I remember we had two months before she had left. It all made sense now, I had to find her and talk to her. I need to know why she had kept it from me.  
  
_Piper's Point of View._  
  
My day went worse than I expected, and I made up my mind, from what happened, everything had been made clear. The only problem was if I was going to do anything about it.  
  
_I didn't remember much of what had happened after I woke up in a hospital car, and them telling me that I needed stitches for my forehead wound. After they had finished, they told me I was allowed to go home, but I need to rest, and I should probably take off from work for a couple of day. When I walked out of the room, I saw Leo standing there, looking very worried. "What are you doing here?" I said to him surprised to see him there. "I wanted to make sure you were alright, and I need to talk to you." He told me as he looked up. "Well as you can see I'm fine, but I really need to get home and make sure my daughter is okay." I said to him as I started to walk away. I had felt uncomfortable with him wanting to see if I was okay, than wanting to talk to me. "Don't go, I really need to talk to you Taylor, or is it Piper?" He asked me as I heard him walking behide me. I suddenly stopped walking once he had said Piper, and I slowly turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, but did you just call me Piper?" I asked him, as I pretended not to know what he was talking about. I saw him into his back pocket than hold up something that looked a lot like my old driver's license. I saw it that it was my old driver's license when he faced it towards me. "That's your name isn't it? Piper Halliwell?" He asked me, like he already knew the answer and I suddenly felt very faint. "Where did you get that?" I asked him quietly as he walked the remaining steps to mer, so than stood in front of me. "It fell out of your bag. Want to explain to me why you ran all the way here and changed your name?" he asked, as he handed me my license back. I took it and put it in my back pocket, since I didn't have my purse with me. "I don't know what your talking about." I said, than turned and quickly walked out of the hospital to outside, where I tried to get a cab to take me home. I knew I couldn't stand there and talk to him, without him knowing about everything, including Jenny. "Piper! Don't run away from me again!" He called to me as he followed behide me. Outside it had started to rain, and it was coming down pretty hard. I felt him grabbed my arm gentle and made me turn around to face him, I had already started to cry, not believe that this was all happening. "Why did you leave me 6 years ago? Didn't you love me?" He asked me as he let go of my arm, but I never said a word to him, just looked into his eyes, trying to really understand myself of why I left the man I loved. "Did you love me Piper?" he repeated again, and I put my hand to my forehead, over my cut as I looked down at my shoes. "Piper." he started but I cut him off, he was just so damn persistent in trying to find out answers. "God damn Leo! How the hell can you even ask that! Of course I loved you." I said in a shaky voice, since I was still crying. "Than why did you leave, huh?! You left everyone! You didn't even leave a damn note that would explain to us why you left!" he said yelling at me, I could tell he was pissed at my answer, but I couldn't lie to find and say I never loved him or lie about anything else anymore. "Because I was scared all right! Are you happy now! I left cause I was scared of what we had, of how perfect we were together. I thought it was all one big dream, that I was going to wake up from it soon, and everything would be over. So I left before that could have happened, and made a new life for myself and my daughter!" I told him, when I was done, I never expected for him to do what he did next. He had pulled me towards him and kissed me, I was so remind of our past together as a couple that I didn't even respond at first. Than after a second I did kiss him back, I was giving in to what my heart was telling me to go for. I broke it after a few seconds, once I had realized what I was doing, I put my hands on his chest, and pushed him away. "Don't Leo, don't do this to me." I said to him as I also took a step back. "Do what Piper? Love you? I will never stop loving you, don't you understand that?" He told me, and I believed him and wanted to tell him I stilled loved him also, when I heard a woman call out to Leo. "Leo! Oh baby, your all wet! What are you doing standing in the rain?" Some woman said as she went to his side. "I was talking to Taylor, just making sure she was ok." I heard him tell her, I had a bad feeling that she and Leo were a lot more than friends just from watching how she talked to him. "Oh sugar, your always so thought-full, Hi Taylor, I'm Linda, Leo's wife." She said to me, holding out her hand, and that's when I felt as I had been shot in the heart. I looked at Leo quickly, than shook my head a bit, than shook Linda's hand. "Nice to meet you." I told her lowly. "Okay, well hunnie, you finish up and I'll met you at home. I just wanted to make sure you were okay since one of the nice boys down at the restaurant said you came down here." Linda said as she gave him a kiss right in front of me. "All right." I heard Leo tell her and watched as he watched her leave. When he looked back at me, I felt so mad that I slapped him across the face. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" He asked me as I watched him bring a hand to his now red cheek. "That's for kissing me and telling me that you stilled loved me, when you got a damn wife. Yeah, you're just a lying little husband now aren't you? You know what else, I thought I stilled loved you, but I guess I was wrong." I told him just as a cab pulled up, so I turned and opened the door and was ready to go in, when he put his hand on the door, stopping me from opening it any wider and from having a chance to go in. "What about you huh? If you loved me so much, how come you got a daughter? Guess you couldn't wait to leave, than sleep with some guys hoping to get pregnant so they would stick around." he said to me, which I couldn't believe my ears, so I slapped him again, even if I shouldn't have since he didn't know the truth about Jenny. "I didn't get pregnant from a anyone here in Sacramento, I had been pregnant from a jerk in San Francisco, even before I left. That a wild guess at who the jerk was. I'll give you a clue, I'm talking to him right now." I told him fuming with anger and got in once he let go of the door. I told the driver where I lived and he put the car in drive, and started to drive to my apartment.  
_  
After I got home, I found Jenny waiting up for me with a friend of mine. I thanked her for watching Jen, and she left saying it was no trouble at all. I explained to my daughter the reason I didn't pick her up and she was happy that I was ok. I called into work and let Jeff know to tell Leo that I wasn't going to go into work for the rest of the week. Jeff said he would let Leo know, and told me to feel better. I spent the rest of my evening watching t.v with Jen, but my thoughts were on Leo and his damn wife. 'How could he say he loved me, when he was married and seemed to love this Linda chick.' I thought to myself. I knew avoiding him for a couple of days might be good, or it might not be good. I would just have to wait and see, but for now the truth was out in the open and my life had just gotten a whole lot worse. 


	7. Together Again

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.  
  
I'm going to try this new way of setting up that a reviewer told me bout, so it will cut down on how much you all have to read. Lets hope I can do it right.**  
  
_Leo's Point of View._  
  
I knew it was late to go and try to find Piper and talk to her, so I got a cab to take me home. When I stood in front of my apartment door, I reached in my pocket and slipped out my wedding ring, I put it back on my finger but took it back off a few seconds after, only to put it back on. I had done this a couple of times, when I took it off, I was free of marriage, when I had it on, and I was trapped in a life with Linda. I did love Linda, or else I wouldn't have married her in the first place, but now finding Piper again lead my old feelings to arise. I pulled out my cell-phone and dialed in the restaurant, Scott had picked up, and I asked him for Taylor's house address, which he gave to me after thinking about it. I thanked him, than heard someone in the background tell him to tell me that Taylor wasn't coming into work for the rest of the week. After talking for a few more seconds I hung up and quickly made my way to my other car, and drove to Taylor's Apartment.  
  
_Piper's Point of View._  
  
I had dropped Jen off at the neighbor's apartment for the rest of the night, since their daughter wanted to have a play date and sleepover with Jen. With Jen over at their place, it gave me time to really think about everything, I thought about my sisters, and what it must have been like to live without me. I couldn't imagine how much pain I must have gave them and Leo.  
  
_I was cooking some t.v dinner dish for myself, when I suddenly heard the bell ring. I waited a minute to see if who ever was there would go away, but the ring came again. I sighed and started to make my way to the door, when I got there I opened it thinking that it might be Jen, but I was wrong. Leo stood at my door, with his hands in his pockets and looking at me. "Hi Piper." He said, and I knew he came over to talk, so I started to shut the door. I wasn't in the mood to explain why I left him without him knowing about his daughter all these years. He put his hand on the door, stopping it from closing any farther. "We need to talk." He said simply, not moving his hand. I slightly nodded and opened the door to let him in. "Come on in." I said quietly, then shut the door behide him. I walked passed him and to the kitchen, knowing he would follow after looking around first. I walked back over to the counter I was standing in front of, and went back to setting up my dinner for the night. I didn't hear him walking into the kitchen, but I felt that he was standing right behide me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I heard him say in a hurt voice, I took a guess he saw the pictures of Jen and me as she was growing up. "I didn't want to put you in a position that you weren't ready for." I told him honestly, but didn't turn around to see his reaction. "That I wasn't ready for? How would you have known if I was ready to be a father or not?" he said. "I knew alright. I was your damn girl friend for two years, we knew each other more than our own families Leo." I said to him as I walked over to the fridge to put my dinner away, I was suddenly not very hungry anymore. "So that made it alright for you keep this from me? Does she even know about me?" he asked me as he followed behide me. "Of course she knows, I wasn't going to keep that from her. She had asked when she was younger, and I told her everything." I told him. "Is she here now?" I took a deep breath, and turned around to face him. "She is at the neighbors, she wont be home for the night." I told him. "I still don't get it Piper, why did you leave if you knew you were pregnant?" he asked me. "Because I didn't know how you would react, I didn't know how Grams or Prue would react. I didn't want you to stop your dream for me and our daughter, so I left." I said. "I would have Piper, it wouldn't have matter as much if I had known, you knew I would have done anything for you. God damn Piper, I still love you and if you had told me, it would have been us married instead of Linda and me." Leo told me. I watched him vent out, and I knew he meant what he said. "You cant still love me if your with Linda, it doesn't work like that. Our chance was there, and I didn't take it and Jen's and my life is better than I thought it would be." I said as I watched him take a ring out of his pocket. "I'm willing to divorce Linda, so we can have a second chance Piper. All you have to do is say that you want me too, and I will." He said as he rested the ring on the table in front of us. I stood there speechless, and stared at him. "Leo, you cant do that." I said trying to make sense of it all. "I can and I'm willing too. Tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed before, cause I did Piper and I know you did as well." He said as he grabbed my hands in his, I didn't know what to say. " I didn't feel anything and I cant let you give up your life for me Leo." I said to him as I pulled my hands away from him. He had stood there a second longer, than picked up the ring from the table and walked out of the kitchen, I had heard the door shut two seconds later. That's when I had broken down, and just sank to the ground.  
  
Leo's Point of View.  
  
I walked out of her apartment, wondering why I even went if I knew she wouldn't say yes. 'Cause you love her.' I said to myself as I walked down the stairs and outside. It was still raining pretty hard, but I didn't mind as I made my way to my car. I heard running behide me, but didn't think anything of it as I kept walking. "Leo!" I heard Piper yell my name, so I turned around and she was the one running behide me. "Piper! What are you doing out here? Its raining!" I said as I made my way over to her, when I got to her I was totally surprised when she kissed me. She pulled away from a minute or two, trying to catch her breath. "I couldn't let you leave without you knowing that I lied Leo, I did feel something. I felt like I did when we first kissed, I still love you." I heard her say over the thunder from above. "I can't let you walk out of my life again, I don't think I would be able to survive this time if your not with me." She continued. "So is that a yes for us to get back together?" I asked her with a small smile playing on my lips. "Yes Leo, it is. I want us together for Jen, she needs her father." She told me smiling back, and I couldn't resist and I kissed her with so much love and passion that I was keeping inside for the last 6 years. She pulled away, and it looked like she finally realized that it was raining outside. "Cmon, if we don't get out of the rain, we are going to end up sick." She said as she grabbed my hand and started to walk backwards, pulling me with her. I followed, watching her in the rain, taking in how beautiful she looked, and how much she had changed. When we got back into her apartment, she took me to her room, and I took time to look around as she went to get towels for us. I saw pictures of Jen and her, both smiling and having fun. When I went to look at the one on her night stand, I saw it was one of her and me, I took notice that it was taking a couple of months before she had taken off. "Here you go." I heard her say when she came back in and handed me a towel. "Thanks." I said as I took it and started to dry my wet hair. "I got these too for you." She said handing me a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, I saw she had already changed into a tank top and shorts. "Thanks." I said again, and put the towel on her bed, and started to change, which she didn't mind that I was changing in front of her. "I saw you looking at the photo's." she said as she sat down on the bed, and I finished changing. "Yeah, I noticed that you have the one of us taken at the park." I said as I looked back at it, than sat down on the bed next to her. "It's the only one I took from the house before I left." She explained to me, than yawned and I smiled. "It's late, and you've had a long day. You should get to sleep." I said to her as she nodded, than laid down, pulling me down next to her. I put an arm around her, and she placed her head on my chest and an arm around my stomach also. I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Night Piper." I said whispering. "Night Leo, love you." She said as she drifted off to sleep. "Love you too." I said whispering back, as I too fell asleep after a little bit of watching her. _


	8. Spending Time With Family

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I was busy all weekend. So hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to get them out more quickly like I was before.**  
  
_Piper's Point of View.  
  
I slowly woke up to the feeling of someone's arms around me, and their body close to mine. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Leo still asleep. I remembered what had happened the night before, and felt a small smile take a upon my face. I brought my hand up to the side of his face, and leaned up to kiss him lightly. I pulled away to start to get out of bed, when I felt his arms bring me back to his body. "Where are you going?" I heard him say softy as he opened his eyes and looked at me with sleep written all over his face. "I gotta go get Jen from the apartment down the hall. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I told him with a smile. "Want me to come with you?" he asked as he sat up a bit. "No, its ok. Go back to sleep. I'll come back and wake you up after I give Jen something to eat." I told him and felt him loosen his hold on me, and I took my chance to get off the bed. I got changed into some jeans and a T-shirt, than made my way out of my apartment and down to the neighbors. When I knocked on the door, Jane answered. "Morning Piper, the girls are in the livingroom watching T.v." she told me as she opened the door a bit more so I could walk in. "Thanks. So Jen wasn't any trouble?" I asked, and she shook her head. "Nope, she was a little angel." Jane said. I smiled and nodded my head. "Jen, cmon sweetie, we gotta go now." I called to my daughter, who grabbed her over night bag and ran over to me. "Mommy!" she said smiling and I picked her up. "Hey sweetheart. Have a good time?" I asked her and she nodded. "Good. I got a surprise for you when we get back home." I told her as I walked to the door, and waved bye to Jane and Nicole. "Really? What is it?" she asked once we were outside. "Well you will find out once we get inside." I said as I put her down just to opened up the door. "You gotta be quite ok?" I asked her as I finally got the door open and let her walk in. I placed her bag by the livingroom entrance as I shut the door behide me and took her hand. I lead to her my bedroom, where Leo was still sleeping. "Daddy is here?" she said surprised and I nodded. "Yep, why don't you go and wake him up." I told her smiling. She ran over to the bed, and climbed up and shook Leo. "Wake up daddy." She said and waited for him to open his eyes. I made my way over and sat down on the bed next to Jen when Leo woke up again. He looked surprised to see Jen sitting in front of him smiling. "Hey Jen." He said to her with a happy smile and pulled her into a hug, which made Jen laugh. "How long you been here daddy?" she asked him and Leo looked at me before answering. "I came over last night to talk to mommy, to see if she wanted me to be with you two." He told her. "You mean, forever?" Jen asked as she looked back at me than at Leo with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, that's for it means Jenny." I said as I put an arm around Jen to pull her to me and I kissed the top of her head. I looked up and saw Leo looking at us with a smile and I smiled back.  
  
Leo's Point of View.  
  
As I watched Piper with Jen, I couldn't believe how much I missed out on their lives and I knew what I had to do to stay in their future lives. "I'll be right back Piper, I gotta make a quick call." I told her and saw her nod, she knew what kind of call I had to make. I gave her a quick kiss before I got up, and gave Jen a kiss on the forehead also. I made my way out of the room and to her kitchen to use the phone. I dialed in my lawyer's number and waited for him to pick up the phone, after 4 rings the phone was answered. "Smith speaking." The man said into the phone. "Kyle, its Leo." I said to him. "Leo! Hey! How is everything going?" He asked me. "Its going great, and to make it even better, I need to divorce Linda." I told him as I sat down at the table. "You do? Why? I thought everything was going great for you two." He said sounding shocked. "It was, until I found the woman I'm really in love with." I said as I smiled at the thought of Piper. "Alright man. I'll get started on the paper work. I hope you know what your doing." He said as I heard him sigh. "Trust me, I do and thanks." I said before hanging up the phone. I took a breath and leaned back against the chair, closing my eyes. "Everything alright?" I heard Piper say when she entered the room. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "It will be." I told her with a smile. She made her way over to me, and I pulled her down to sit on my lap. "Where is Jen?" I asked wondering since I didn't see her with Piper. "Watching t.v in my room. You know, for a second there, you sounded like a worried father." She told me smiling. "Yeah well, I have to catch up, I'm 6 years behide." I told her and kissed her cheek. "Don't you have to go in today? To check up on things at the restaurant?" she asked after she looked at her watch. "Yeah, but I'll go in later. Since right now, I'm spending time with my family." I told her as I hugged her a bit tighter. "Well, than we should go watch t.v with Jen. Maybe I could ask Jen if we should show daddy some of our home videos." She told me grinning as she stood up, and pulled me up with her. "Home videos? I thought you didn't like cameras." I said to her, as I followed her to the bedroom. "I grew out of it." she said still smiling at me. "Daddy! Mommy!" Jen said as she stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down. "Hey there monkey, no jumping on my bed." Piper said as she started to tickle Jen. I watched smiling, I knew sooner or later I would have to let Prue and Phoebe know that I found Piper, but I didn't know how. I guessed that Piper might be willing to see them, and she might not be, but either way it would come down to her seeing her sisters again. For magic's sake anyway. _


	9. Finding A Way

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.  
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee, and also thank you to the ppl that have reviewed my story so far.**  
  
_Piper's Point of View.  
  
I looked at Jen, seeing she had fallen asleep from watching the t.v all morning. I got up from the bed, and went out to the kitchen, seeing Leo again on the phone. I stood in the doorway watching him for a couple of minutes. He looked worried, like something hadn't or wasn't going right. I waited till he hung up before I made my way into the room. "Everything okay?" I asked as I stood next to the counter, watching his movements. He looked almost afraid to tell me what the phone conversation had been about. "Linda said she wasn't going to sign the papers when they came. She said I'm going through a stage, and will get over it in no time." Leo told me, but he wasn't looking in my eyes at all. "Leo, isn't there something you can do?" I asked calmly, trying to catch his eyes, but he stayed looking at the floor. "I can't force her to sign them Piper. Linda not going to let me break my marriage to her since she thinks I'm just doing this out of stress and that I will be unstressed in no time." He told me. "Your just going to stand there and tell me your not even going to try! I thought you loved me Leo! I thought you wanted to be apart of your daughter's life!" I said trying not to yell I didn't want to wake up Jenny. "I do Piper, you know I do! The thing is I can't force Linda to sign it! She isn't giving up on her and mine's relationship Piper, I can't do anything." He said, as he finally looked me in the eye. "You can do something, you just don't want too." I told him, and left the kitchen, going to the bathroom to take a shower. "Piper, that's not true." I heard him as he followed me. I went into my room, and got some clothes that I could change into after my shower, and passed him going into the bathroom, shutting the door behide me. "Piper. You know I'm going to try to do what I can." I heard him say through the door as I turned on the water. "Yeah, I can tell, since I see you trying so hard." I said to him very sarcastically as I started to undress. "I mean it Piper, I'm working on it." He said to me, I could tell he was deciding if he should come in or not. I got into the shower not answering him back. I heard the door open, than close, and I heard him walk over to the sink, and he just stood in front of it. I didn't mind him in the room, I was used to him being in the bathroom when I took a shower. "So how are you working on it?" I asked him as I washed my hair, half- listening. "I'm going to talk to Linda, and explain everything to her, and get her to understand." He said as I heard him move to sit on the sink counter. "And if that doesn't work?" I asked him as I just stood in the warm water a bit longer, waiting to hear his answer first. "Than, I donno. I have no idea if talking to her will even work." he told me as I shut off the water and reached for a towel, before stepping out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around myself, than stepped out, going over to stand next to him to start getting dressed. "Do you love her more than you love me?" I asked him as I looked at him for a quick second, than continued to get dressed. "Do you really have to ask that?" he said as I felt his eyes looking at me, I knew he wanted me to look back at him, but I didn't. "Yeah, I do." I told him as I put my wet hair into a ponytail, than made my way out of the bathroom, and back into the kitchen. I went to the coffee pot, and poured myself coffee, after taking my first sip, I felt Leo put his arms around me from behide. "I love you more Piper. I never stopped loving you." He told me, than kissed my neck as he pulled me closer to him. I leaned back into him and took in his familiar scent, and closed my eyes. "I should go and talk to Linda, try to get this taken care of." He said to me after a while of silence. I only nodded, I didn't want to say anything. He left after that, I looked back at my cup of coffee and hoped that it would all work out. The truth was, it was going to become a lot more worse, before or if any, getting better._


	10. New Information

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.  
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee.**  
  
_Leo's Point of View.  
  
I made drove to Linda's and my apartment. When I got up to the door, she had opened the door and stared at me. "I'm not signing it." She flat out told me. I sighed and went passed her and into the apartment. "Linda, you have too. I don't want to be in a relationship were I don't feel any love for you." I told her, it was the hardest thing for me to do. "You do love me Leo. Otherwise you wouldn't have been with me all this time!" She told me as she stood in front of me. "Is it that Taylor woman?" she added in. I felt angry that I couldn't explain to her the whole situation. "I don't want to be with you anymore Linda." I told her with a little more attitude. "Well, lets just see what the Elders have to say about this." She said to me than orbed out, I sighed again and orbed out after her. We both ended up in a white room, where two hooded Elders stood. "Leo, Linda? What is the meaning of this?" The first one asked. "Leo wants a divorce." Linda said. "Is this true Leo?" The second Elder asked me. I nodded my head, and wondered if I should tell them I found Piper. "You have something to inform us of Leo. Please share the information." The first one said looking at me. "I found Piper, she was pretending to be Taylor as a cover. I want to marry Piper, I still love her with all my heart." I told them as I looked right at them, so they knew I meant it. "You found the missing Charmed sister? You must inform the other two sisters and get them to met, so the Power of Three can be together." The Elder said, not really caring much about Leo loving Piper. "What? Have you heard a word I said! I want to marry Piper!" I said again once again growing angry. "You cant! You picked to marry Linda and you will stick to it. Now Leo, tell Piper who she really is, and get the sisters to met. This is important Leo, time for our side is running out. Now go!" they told us and we both orbed out. I orbed to my car, and angrily hit the window as I yelled. "Damn it!" I said loudly than got into my car and started it up, driving back to Piper's apartment.  
_  
**Yes, big shocker people. Linda is a whitelighter also, sorry it's been a while since I posted a chapter. But here it is! And hoped you enjoyed it. and also sorry that it was a short chapter, but its better than nothing.**


	11. Finding The Angel

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.  
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee.**  
  
_Piper's Point of View.  
  
I had taken Jenny over her friend's house, and had just opened my apartment door, when Leo stopped me. "Piper, we need to talk." He told me. I noticed he looked upset about something. I went in and he walked in behide me, shutting the door. "What's going on Leo?" I asked him as he took my hand and walked me into the livingroom. "Piper, there is something you need to know. It's a very important part of your life and Jenny's life." He said. I watched his expressions and knew he meant it. "Alright, I'm listening." I told him as I sat down on the couch. He took a minute or two just to pace, I guessed he was thinking of how to start. "Piper, there isn't an easy way to say this, so I should just come out and say it. Your special in a magical way." He started than stopped to see my reaction so far, which was the same as when he told me he had something to tell me. "Your mother and grandmother were both witches. Making you and your sisters the Charmed Ones." He told me, I just looked at him surprised. "How did you know that? Are you a demon or warlock?" I asked him as I stood up quickly, taking a step away from him. "Wait, you know already?" he said surprised. "Of course I knew. My mother told me four years ago when I faced my first demon. She told me everything about being a Charmed One and I just. I just never went to Prue or Phoebe to complete it since I didn't want that kind of life for Jen or me." I told him. "The Power of Three needs to be complete Piper, our side needs you three." He told me. "You still haven't told me who you are." I said as I looked at him trying to figure it all out. "A white-lighter, I'm sure your mother told you about us too." He said, and I nodded and I relaxed a bit. "You want me to see them don't you? So I can make us the Charmed ones." I asked him, and now it was his turn to nod his head. "Alright, we can go later today, when Jenny is back home." I told him, than saw him walk over. He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back, laying my head on chest. 'It feels better that someone else knew the secret I've kept to myself all these years.' I thought to myself. "So your my angel that my mom was talking about?" I asked him as I smiled. he laughed and kissed the top of my head._

**Yep, another surprise! Piper knowing all these years. hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and i should be posting them more quickly now since i'm going to be done with school for on thrusday, so it will leave me the whole summer to add tons more chapters to this story and my other ones. which i added two new ones, so check them out if your interested! thanks for who reviewed, means alot.**


	12. Power Of Three Rejoined

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.  
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee.  
**  
_Leo's Point of View.  
  
I had called her sisters and told them everything, now they were just waiting for me to bring Piper and Jenny. "Are you both ready?" I asked them with a warm smile. "As ready as I'll ever be." Piper said as she took a deep breath. I nodded and put an arm around Piper, who was holding Jenny. I orbed them to the livingroom of the manor where Prue, Andy, Phoebe and Cole were waiting. "Piper." Prue said as tears came to her eyes. She went over to Piper and hugged her, Piper hugged her back as her eyes as well had tears. "I missed you both so much." Piper said crying as Phoebe joined the hug. "We missed you too Pipe." Phoebe said using an old nickname they used when they were younger. When they pulled away, Phoebe noticed a little girl in my arms. "Who is that?" she asked pointing. "Your niece, Jenny." I told them with a smile. "She is yours and Piper's?" Prue asked me but Piper answered. "Yeah, I had her a few months after I left." Piper told them and looked at Jen and me smiling. "I know you guys want a big sister reunion, but there is also the other reason I brought Piper." I told the sisters and Prue nodded. "We know, lets go to the attic by the book." Prue said and put an arm around Piper, and three of them walked out of the room. I looked at Andy and Cole, than looked around. "Feels good to be back here, how have you two been?" I asked. "Doing good, so that is your daughter?" Cole asked. "Yeah, do you wanna watch t.v Jenny?" I asked her, and she nodded. I put her down and lead her over to the couch and turned the t.v on, putting cartoons on. "I'll be right back. Watch her for me." I told them and walked upstairs to get to the attic. When I walked in, they were already in the middle of the spell to make them the power of three. I looked up at the ceiling. 'Are you happy now you basterds?' I said to myself, I was still angry with them only caring about the power of three and nothing else. "Leo?" I heard Piper calling me, I looked at her and noticed she was standing in front of me. "You looked like you were zoning out. Everything ok?" She asked me. "Yeah its fine. So everything in place?" I asked. "Yeah, and now we are going downstairs and having a major catch up afternoon." Phoebe said smiling as dragged her sisters both downstairs and into Piper's old room. I watched them go, and looked back up again and shook my head, than left going back down to the livingroom. _

__

**yes its not really what i had planned, but they are PO3 again, and next chapter will be part flash back, so it will be hopefully longer than what i've been posting. thanks again to my reviewers! and thoses who have checked out my friends story, means alot.**


	13. Home Again

**Running From Your Past   
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.   
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.   
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee.   
  
**_Piper's Point of View._   
  
_When I walked into my room, I stood at the door as Prue and Phoebe sat down on my bed. It looked the same as it did six years ago. "You never changed my room? How come?" I asked still not moving from my place at the door. "It would have felt like you were really gone if we changed anything around." Phoebe said.   
_  
**A 16-year-old Piper stood by her desk, putting a poster on the wall. "There, that should do it for my room." She said as she walked back to her door and stood in the doorway. "Wow Pipe! That looks good." Phoebe said coming up behide Piper and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Thank you. Now it doesn't look so plain like before." She said to Phoebe. "Didn't Leo give you that?" Phoebe asked walking in the room and went over to a picture on the dresser. "Yeah he did." Piper said looking at the picture of both herself and Leo, with Prue and Phoebe. "I didn't think Grams really took that picture." Phoebe said as she sat down on the bed. "Well she did, and she gave it to Leo to give to me." She said than felt someone put their arms around her waist. "I gave you what?" Leo asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "The picture of us with Prue and Phoebe." Piper said as she leaned back into him smiling. "Oh that. Yeah, that was a good picture, figured you might like it." "Trust me Leo, she does. Ever since she got it she keeps moving it around her room to where she is." Phoebe said laughing a little as she ran passed them and downstairs. "You move it around your room with you?" Leo asked also laughing. "Shut up." Piper said blushing a bit, and hit him in the chest. She was embarrassed and was going to hurt Phoebe later. "Ow, I meant it as a cute thing." Leo said holding a hand over the place she hit him. "I'm sure you did." Piper said shaking her head smiling.   
  
**_"Piper? You there?" Prue asked when she noticed me zoning out. "Hey Prue, where is that Picture of you two with Leo and me?" I asked her when I didn't see it anywhere in my room. "It's in Phoebe's room, I'll go get it." Prue said getting up and going out of Piper's room. "How come you have it Pheebs?" I asked as I went over and sat down next to her. "I missed you, and I just wanted something of yours around with me." Phoebe told me and I smiled and hugged her. "well I'm glad someone took it and didn't leave it just in here." I told her as Prue came back with the photo and handed it to me. "Here you go sweetie." she said as sat next to me, making me sitting in between them both. "Thanks." I said as I looked down at it and smiled. "So, tell us all about Jenny, and how Leo found you." Phoebe asked. "Well Phoebe, I'm pretty sure you both know how I got her, and I had her a couple of months after leaving. After I had her, I didn't think I could make it on my own, but after looking at her, and watching her sleep, I had a feeling that I could. So as she grew up I knew I had done the right thing since she was growing up to a great little girl and still is. Leo found me since he had become my boss at the restaurant I was working at, and after a small earthquake happened and sent me to the hospital for a couple hours, I guess he found my old driver license and confronted me about it. Now after a couple of days, here I am." I told them as I looked at the picture in my hands the whole time. "I still don't get why you didn't even let us know where you were going." Prue told me as she played with my hair. "I didn't want you guys to come after me, and I felt I needed some time to myself to figure out my life." I said. I saw them both nod and I looked around my room once more.  
  
Leo's Point of View.  
  
I was sitting down in the living room when Linda orbed in right in front of me. "Leo, we need to talk right now." she told me as she pulled me up and dragged me out of the room and outside. "What Linda? I'm with my family, what's so important?" I asked her with annoyance in my voice. "We are your family now Leo, not them." she told me, making me very confused quickly. "We are? Who are you talking about Linda?" I asked still trying to understand what she meant. "I'm pregnant Leo, and you're the father." she told me and I stood there in total and complete shock._

**A/N: yeah, i'm very bad! hope u all enjoyed this chapter, its a bit longer than the others ones. thanks to all who reviewed for my story, i'm glad u like it alot. i'll try and get the next one out as soon as i can. thanks again!**


	14. Meaningful threats

**Running From Your Past   
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.   
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.   
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee. **_  
  
**Leo's Point of View.  
**  
"Please tell me your joking?" I asked her, hoping, no praying she was lying to me. "I wish I was, but I'm not. This is what happens when you sleep with your wife Leo." she told me calmly as I started to pace outside. "This can not be happening!" I said mad, not trying to control my anger from growing. "Get it in your head Leo! It is and there is no way out of it! Now you either stay away from this witch and come home with me, or I'll make sure the Elders ban your radar to find her forever!" Linda told me as she made me stop pacing. I looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't kidding, she would do anything to keep me away from Piper and Jen. "You cant keep me away from her or Jen. This doesn't mean anything to me! You don't mean anything to me!" I told her as I started to make my way in the house. "Fine Leo, you've made your choice, you better say goodbye to her while you still can." Linda said and orbed out and I stood there for a second longer, before making my way inside. I had to talk to Piper and find a way to fix this. I quickly made my way upstairs and knocked on the door when I came to it. "Piper? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I opened the door and looked in. She was sitting on her old bed, talking and smiling with her sisters. "Sure." she said smiling as she got up from the bed and made her way over to me. I took her hand and lead her upstairs to the attic and shut the door before us. "Piper, something has just come to my attention, something that will make us trying to be together a lot harder." I started as I looked at my hand in hers. "What do you mean Leo? What's going on?" she asked as she placed her hand under my chin and made me look into her eyes. Her eyes showed worry, and I suddenly felt my heart break again. "Linda's pregnant." I told her quietly, as I kept my eye contact with her. Her eyes suddenly changed from worry to sadness in a matter of seconds. She removed her hand from mine and took a step back from me. "I'm so sorry Piper, she just told me, I had no idea." I told her, as I took a steps towards her. After seeing that she didn't move back, I took another one to her. "We can still try and be together Piper." I said, hoping that she would agree with me. "It wouldn't work Leo, it would be a big mistake." she told me. "No! Damn it Piper! We will make it work, I cant live without you now that I found you again." "We cant, you have a child on the way, I wont let you leave Linda alone with the baby like I was. It was hard, trust me I know, and the child will need a father." she told me, I could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. "Jenny needs me as a father also. I'm not leaving you stuck with this all parenthood now that we are together again." "We aren't together Leo! You are still married to Linda! You need to stay with her and the baby. Jenny and I are fine, don't make this into something that wouldn't work." she said as she started to pass me, making her way to the door. I stopped her by grabbing her arm gentle and turned her around. "It will work, please Piper. don't give up on us again now that we are here together after all these years. Please, I need you. Not Linda, I just need you and Jenny to make my life complete." I said as I looked into her eyes, making sure I saw her very reaction to my words. "You always want what you cant have Leo." she told me as pulled away from me, leaving the attic. I watched her back walk down the stairs and turn the small corner, I fought hard to not follow her. I looked around the attic with tears in my eyes and orbed out to Linda, hoping that this way I would still be able to find Piper if I needed too.  
  
**Piper's Point of View.  
**  
As I walked downstairs, the tears fell from my eyes. I felt like my life was crashing again, so instead of going back to my old room I quickly went to the bathroom. I shut the door and leaned back against it and just broke down more as I slid down the door, sitting on the floor with my head resting on my knees as I cried. After crying for a good 5 minutes or more, I stood up and made my way to the sink and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red from the tears and my cheeks had tear stains from my make-up. I turned on the water and splashed some on my face to help me cool down. I grabbed a towel from the side and dried my face, than left the bathroom going downstairs to find Jenny. I saw her sitting in the living room playing with Phoebe and Cole. All three of them were playing go fish, I slowly made my way over and sat down next to Jen. "Hey Phoebe, do you know anyway I can get back to my apartment?" I asked as I played with Jen's pile of matched cards. "Yeah, but how come Leo cant take you back?" she asked me, looking confused. "He had to help out a charge and didn't know when he would be back." I said lying as I kept my eyes down cast at the cards. "Oh alright, our white-lighter can take you back whenever you want to go back home." she told me and I nodded slowly. I looked at Jen, and was suddenly reminded of Leo, I kissed Jen on the top of the head and stood up. I made my way into the kitchen where Prue was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "You know, that sight never gets old." I told her as I sat down next to her. "What sight?" she asked me looking up, not getting what I meant. "You reading the paper." I said as I reached over and took it from her to see what she was reading. "Oh right, that. So what's up? What did Leo want to talk about?" she asked me as she moved her chair closer to mine so she could look at the paper too. "Nothing really, just wanted to tell me he had a charge to take care of." I said lying to Prue also. I felt guilty to do it, but I couldn't let them know what Leo really had told me. Until I was sure how I was going to handle it, or even if I was going to handle it. "Alright, so you want to stay for dinner?" she asked me. "Are you going to be cooking?" I asked joking with a small smile playing on my lips, which made Prue laugh and gentle push me with her elbow. "No, you will be." she said, making us both laugh.  
  
**Satan's, I mean Linda's Point of View.**  
  
After waiting a few minutes I knew he would be talking to his little witch, trying to make her see what was happening. 'Knowing her, she wont take him back, which would make him come back to me.' I said to myself as I went around my apartment waiting for Leo to return. I saw him orb in after 10 minutes and smiled to myself. "I see you have come to your senses." I told him, he looked over at me than went into the living room, which I followed. He had sat down on the couch and let out a sigh, I took my chance and sat down next to him, putting one of my arms behide his head and my other arm stayed on my lap for now. "How do we make this work." he asked me, his voice was totally emotionless. "Well, we can start by acting like we used to before you found the lost Charmed One." I said as I put my hand on his chest and leaned over, kissing him. I notice he just let me kiss him, not even making an attempt to kiss me back. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, they looked empty and like he was far away. 'Good, its all going to plan now.' I said to myself as I laughed evilly to myself inside._

**A/N: Yes as u can see, i dislike Linda aswell. lol. thank you for the feedback on the last chapter, some of the reviews made me laugh, which is good. i'm really glad and surprised at how most of u are totally into my story. some have a basic idea of to Linda's evilness. i cant wait to read the next set of reviews! and did u notice, instead of 2 points of view, there were 3! thats totally crazy! lol. well thanks again, and i will have the next one posted when i get another free hour in my busy life. oh, and just to say. YOU ALL ROCK FOR LIKING THIS STORY!!! :)**


	15. Running Again

**Running From Your Past   
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.   
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3. Ok, keep in mind, from now on if I put Piper for Jen, its cause that's how she knows her mom, even though she won't say Piper. For everyone else, its Taylor and I will write Taylor not Piper. If it gets confusing, I'll just say Taylor, but write Piper. Also some might be from Piper's point of view or someone else's or its going to be the normal way.   
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee. **_  
  
**Piper's Point of View.**_

_It had been 6 months since I last talked to or seen him. Telling Jenny that her found father wasn't going to be around anymore was very hard for me. She had cried a lot and begged me to get him to see her, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't make myself call him for her. I was afraid he wouldn't show up and that would break her heart even more. Everything around me had reminded me of him, which hadn't help me get him off my mind. Leo had been on break from work for the 6 months, doing everything from home. It had been better that he wasn't around, but also it made my life more harder knowing where he was. I looked back at Jenny sleeping in the back-seat of my jeep, than looked at the apartment building in front of me. I had done it again, I ran away from my problems instead of staying and dealing with them. I looked down at the key to my apartment and sighed as I leaned back against my seat. I had told Prue and Phoebe that I was moving again, a bit farther than Sacramento. They understood and promise to not tell Leo if he ever showed up looking for me. "Jenny, c'mon sweetie. Wake up." I said gently to my daughter as I shook her leg a little bit. She didn't wake up, so I got out of my jeep, went to her side of the jeep and picked her up out of the car. I made sure I had the door key, and made my way up to my apartment. When I opened the door, the heavy furniture was already in place, and only tons of boxes holding the small things were around. Everything had been sent a couple of days earlier to be there before Jen and I arrived. I went to one of the bedrooms, seeing it was Jen's and placed her down on the bed, tucking her in. I watched her sleep for a second longer before kissing the top of her head and making my way out of the room. I walked to the new kitchen, and started to open some boxes and put the item items away. As I was putting dishes away, I saw out of the corner of my eye white-lighter orbs. Being so shocked, I dropped the plate in my hands, making it shatter on the floor. "Shit." I said under my breath after it broke. "Um, Piper. Do you need any help?" I heard Phoebe say, and I looked back up to see Prue and Phoebe standing there and our new white-lighter Kyle orbing away. "Yeah, help would be nice." I said nodding than bent down and started to clean up the broken piece of the dish.  
  
__**Phoebe's Point of View.  
  
**"Here, I'll clean that up, and you go take Prue and let her help you with the non dish boxes." I told her as I went over and made her stand up. "Alright, fine. Would be safer for me if I stayed away from putting dishes or anything that will break easily away." she said as she moved to a box holding forks, knifes, spoons and cups. I watch Prue shoot me a worry look as she went over to help Piper. I bent down and finished cleaning up the pieces, than started to put the other dishes away. "um Piper, Prue and I are worried about you. Lately you've been really jumpy and nervous. Are you sure your ok?" I asked as I moved on to the next box with bowls in it. "I'm fine, I just get startled sometimes when you guys orb in, still not used to it yet." she told us, I could tell she was lying by the way she didn't look at either of us. "Leo stopped by the manor the other day." Prue said as she moved on to another box, letting Piper finish with the other one. "Really now." Piper said to her, I could tell she wanted to know why, but didn't want to ask. "He told us he went by your apartment, but no one was around so he thought you were with us." I told her, trying to get her to look in my eyes. She had never really talked about him at all since she told us what really happened 2 weeks later. "that's nice." she said as she went to the last box in the kitchen and opened it. I looked at Prue, who shrugged her shoulders, and went over to take care of the last box for the kitchen. For the rest of the morning, we didn't really talk much, we had finished the kitchen, the bathroom and half of the living room boxes. Jenny had woken up and ran into the living room seeing Prue and myself there she ran over to us, giving us both big hugs. "When did you get here?" she asked smiling. "A couple of hours ago, we helped mommy get most things in order." I told her as she sat down on Piper's lap. We had been taking a break when Jen woke up and came in. "How come no one woke me up? I wanna help out too mommy." Jen told Piper, who laughed a little at her daughters reaction. "Alright you can after lunch gets here, we order pizza." she said to Jen, who once again smiled. I watch Piper with Jenny, she seemed more happier around her daughter, more normal. I leaned back in the couch and wondered how long it would take both Piper and Leo to come back together. After staying a couple of more hours and begging Piper to let Jenny come stay with us for the night, Prue and I finally left with our niece once we got Piper to cave in. After going back to the manor, I hoped that it would only be a matter of time before fate started its path again._  
  
_**Linda's (gags) Point of View.  
  
**After talking with the Elders, they told me it was time to tell Leo the truth. They informed me also that they had already banned his powers from finding her or his daughter. When I orbed back down to our apartment Leo was sitting on the couch staring at the t.v screen. Lately that's all he did, just sit there and watch t.v, not caring really. "Leo, there is something I have to tell you." I said as I walked over to him and took the remote, turning off the t.v. "What? What is so important?" he asked me with a cold voice and meaningless stare. "The Elders told me to tell you now that, they banned your powers from finding Piper or Jen and also that I'm not really pregnant. They told me to tell you that to keep you away from her. So you wouldn't keep her from her destiny." I told him. It took him a second to get what I was saying, since his eyes went from emotionless to anger in seconds. "What! This was a joke!" he asked yelling as he stood up from the couch. "Yes, but it was for your own good. If you stayed with Piper, it would have ruined everything!" I said as I stood up also. "It wouldn't have ruined anything! You messed up my one chance to get back with the woman I love, and the family I'm suppose to be with for yours and their sick pleasure!" "I had to! The Elders foresaw you making her break the Power of three, they couldn't have that happening!" I told him, trying to make him understand. "I wouldn't have made her do anything she didn't want to do! Damn it Linda! Just stay away from me! We are done!" he said yelling still, than orbed out. I orbed out also, but to the Elders, they told me they had a back-up plan for this.  
  
__**Leo's Point of View.  
  
**Anger is the one thing I felt so much of in my body. The one thing that I couldn't get off my mind was how angry I was at myself for letting them trick me into leaving her. I orbed to the manor, and heard laughing coming from the living room so I made my way over there. I froze when I saw Jenny playing hide and seek with Phoebe and Prue. "Daddy!!" she yelled happily as she ran over to me and I picked her up hugging her tight. "Jenny, oh sweetie. How are you?" I asked her as I pulled her back a bit to look at her face, she had grown up a bit from the last time I had seen her. "I'm good, but mommy isn't. she cries at night for you daddy. Cant you go see mommy?" she asked me, I looked over at Prue and Phoebe, who were smiling. Phoebe walked over to me, and handed me a spell. "It will take you to her." she told me, and I smiled back and put Jen down. "Yeah Jen, I'll go see mommy." I told her. I said the spell and saw my surrounds changed. I was standing in her living room and looked on the couch and saw her sleeping. "Piper?" I said after I debated if I should say anything or not.  
  
_**A/N: wow, 4 instead of 3 points of views. Thanks for the reviews everyone! They are great, I love how u most love this story. Yes, as most of you said, Linda wasn't _pregnant. U all know my plans better than I do. Lol. I wonder what I will make happen between Piper and Leo. Hmm. Hard choice. Lol. Guess u will all have to stick around and wait to read. Thanks again! And I will add another one soon._**


	16. Last Chance

Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3.  
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee.  
  
Piper's Point of View.  
  
I slowly woke up from my nap when hearing Leo call my name. I thought for a second that I was still dreaming, but when I opened my eyes and saw him standing there, I knew I wasn't. I didn't move or say anything as I watched him move closer to the couch, than kneel down in front of it. "Piper, please say something." He said as he reached his hand out and moved some of my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes at his touch on my cheek, and felt my heart jump. "What are you doing here?" I asked him in a shaky voice, as I opened my eyes again, looking into his blue-green eyes that were staring right back into my brown ones. "I'm here to tell you I love you, and that I'm back for good." He said as he slightly smiled at me. "What about Linda and the baby?" I asked him as much as I didn't want to know about either of them. "I donno who you are talking about." He told me with his smirk that he always used when he was trying to be serious but joking. "You know who I'm talking about." I told him as I poked him in his chest to get him to tell me. "She lied, it was one of the Elder's plans to get me away from you. She said they thought I would make you break the PO3." He said, I could tell he was pissed about it, but wasn't going to show it. "I wouldn't listen to you anyway, I've never listened to you." I told him half-smiling. "And I never listen to you." He shot back with a smile. "Well I think you should just this once." I told him as I put one of my arms around his neck. "I should? How come?" he asked me as he leaned closer. "Well, lets just say. If you don't I'll have to kick your ass." I said to him before I closed the gap that was between us and kissed him. He took a second to respond to the kiss, I guess it was because I caught him by surprise. He pulled away from a couple of more seconds, and looked at me like I had gone crazy. "Uh Piper, I donno, maybe it was just me but I was getting the idea that you didn't want me around." He asked me. "Were you now? That's very strange, since I'm very sure I want you around. Well, just for the lifting, and moving of stuff. Than I can get rid of you and find a new slave boy." I told him joking and showing him my own smirk. "Ouch, that hurts Piper, but I can change your mind about getting rid of me very quickly." He told me grinning, and I watched him stand up. That's when I saw the look in his eyes, I knew what he wanted to do and not that I was complaining about it or anything. I just wanted to make it harder for him, with me not going willing. "Oh Leo, you got that 'I need sex' look in you eyes. Sorry bud, you missed out on that one. Should have come back a week an a half ago." I told him still smirking so he knew I was joking. "Right, I highly doubt that sweetie." He said as he took my hands and stood me up from the couch where I was laying down. "But, I was laying there." I said as I looked back at the couch, pretending to be sad that he made me get up. "Well say goodbye to the couch, and hello to the bedroom." He told me laughing a bit. "Goodbye couch, until the next time we met!" I said as the comment got him to roll his eyes. "You have many doors in your hallway." He told me as we stopped walking, I shook my head laughing and went over to my bedroom door and opened it. "Ah-ha! Now this is where my bedroom is. Don't forget it Mr." I said pointing at him as he walked in and over to me. "Oh I won't, trust me." He said grinning and kissed me as he backed me up to my bed. Making me lay down with him on top still kissing me. ((I donno if I got the young readers reading this, so this part is up to you to think about. Since I don't feel like getting in trouble for writing stuff a younger reader shouldn't read, well at least they wont be reading it in mine. AND its late as I'm writing this, since I know I could have added a bit more that wouldn't be bad, but too sleepy to do so. Hope that is enough for u all to read on the Piper and Leo getting 'back together'. Lol))  
  
Leo's Point of View.  
  
I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was around midnight. I looked down at Piper sleeping, with her head on my chest and an arm over my stomach. I had my arm around her, and it felt like old times when we were both teenagers. I couldn't believe that if I hadn't listened to Linda, I would have already been with Piper for months now. I looked around her room, and saw she had it kind of set up like her old apartment, which I didn't think she would do. I wondered how Jenny would react to know that her parents were getting together finally, to have the family all of them wanted. 'To do that I need to get fully divorced from Linda. Which is going to be a pain in the ass.' I said to myself as I sighed and looked down at Piper once more. I suddenly felt very tired and closed my eyes, falling asleep seconds later.  
  
Elder's Point of View.  
  
"Good, the spell worked they will both be knocked out for a couple of hours. You must work quickly to enhance and change his current actions and for when he awakes." I told one of the white-lighters we all asked to do the job need to get Leo away from the witch. "And if it doesn't work?" the white-lighter asked. "It will work! Just get it done!" I yelled at him, making him orb out very quickly. "That boy had better move fast, this is our last chance to make sure Leo Wyatt doesn't help destroy the PO3." I told the other Elders, who nodded in agreement as we watched the white- lighter work from a viewing glass that was up with the Elders. 


	17. Think Again

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3.  
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee.  
  
_The White-lighter's Point of View_.**  
  
_I was very surprised to even be called by the Elders for such a great mission. I knew if I did well, I would be rewarded very well, but if I failed. Let's just say, I don't think I would be orbing anymore. After orbing into the witch's apartment, I went to the bedroom, opening the door carefully and looked in on Leo and the witch. I slowly wander into the room and stood on the side of the bed Leo was near. I took the powder out of my pocket, and was just about to blow it on him, when his hand shot up and grabbed mine. "What do you think your doing!" he somewhat yelled at me whispering. I was in too much of a shock from him waking that I didn't answer. "Who sent you! Was it them? What's in your hand!" he asked as he opened my closed hand and picked some up, looking at it. "Where did you get memory dust from?" he asked me, and still I didn't answer. "Th-they gave it to me. Th-they wanted me to ta-take away your memory of the wi-witch." I told him stuttering a bit, as I grew nervous. "Damn basterds. You better leave now, and tell them anymore tries to get me away from Piper end up in very hurt white-lighters." He told me, I nodded quickly and orbed out as fast as I could. Once I got to the Elders, I told them of what he had said. They seemed very angry and told me to leave. I wondered how many more attempts they were going to make before they stopped._  
  
_**Leo's Point of View.**_  
  
_I watched the young white-lighter orb out, and looked back at Piper who was still sleeping. I laid back down and put my arm around her again. I couldn't believe they were now sending their own kind down after me to get Piper and myself apart. 'The only way to get off their radar would be to clip my wings, forever. Which before I did anything I would have to talk to Piper first.' I told myself as I looked up at the ceiling. I would have to wake till morning before I talked to her about it. I closed my eyes after telling myself that they wouldn't try anything else for the night, and fell asleep._

**A/N: yes short short it is. but Leo and Piper are ok..for now! mwhaha..lol. its short cause i want to do the next chapter as morning so i can make it wit more points of views. thanks for every single review i've been getting. for a third time. U ALL ROCK! WOOHOO!!. ur reviews make me happy..lol. :) cant wait to see how u liked this tiny lil chapter. i promise to have the next one long. i'm trying to get as many done as i can before i go away from the weekend. just for the weekend. meanin i would be back monday to start postin again! yay!, but thats near the end of the week. but yeah, thanks for all reviews! :) :D :)**


	18. Evil Elders

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3.  
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee.  
  
_Piper's Point of View._**  
  
_When I woke up, I turned over and didn't see Leo next to me. I slowly got out of my bed and fixed my pj shorts I was wearing, and walked out of my room to the kitchen. I stood by the door, and watch Leo making breakfast. I had always wondered if this would have been my mornings if I hadn't left home those years ago. I slowly walked over to him, and hugged him from behide, resting my head against his back. "Morning." I said, than left him turn around and put his arms around my body. "Morning." He told me smiling and also greeted me with a morning kiss. "What are you making?" I asked as I looked to the side of him. "Just something quick to eat." He said as he moved a little to show the french toast sticks. "Um, looks yummy." I told him smiling, and pulled away to myself some coffee. "Well it should be, since I made them." He said as he went back to what he had been doing before. "So plans for the day?" I asked him as I went back over to his side. "Whatever Jenny is up to do." He told me as he took some of my coffee to drink. "Hey! Mine. And Jenny always wants to do anything." I told him as I moved my cup away from him a bit. "That's ok, anything to make her happy." He said as he put the french toast on a plate, and took one for himself. "Which can be done very easily." I said as I took one also. "I'm sure it can be, but it would have to be on the one thing that she wants most." He said, I looked up at him. "I know what she wants most." I said as I looked into his eyes for a second, than down at my cup. "Which is?" he asked as he waited for my answer. "A family. Us to all be a family." I said as I refused to meet his eyes. "Piper, make it sound like that would be a bad thing to have." He told me as he made me look at him, once I had, he leaned down and kissed me. "Its not a bad thing, as much as I want us to be a family, it wouldn't work." I told him, this time not adverting my eyes from looking at him. "Of course it would, I could clip my wings for Jen and you." He said, I looked at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me? I hope you didn't do that already." I told him as I raised an eyebrow. "No, not yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first. I wanted to know if you would be ok with it." "I donno Leo, I cant let you give up your job for Jen and me, its not fair for you." I told him, I knew how much he loved his job, and it would sadden him no matter how much he said it didn't. Just then, Justin, the new Charmed white-lighter orbed in. "We got a problem, the Elders took Jenny! Hurry to the manor quickly." Justin said before orbing out again. I felt like I was going to faint when he said they took Jenny, I felt the coffee cup slip from my hands and heard it break when it hit the floor. I felt tears already slipping from my eyes and going down my cheeks as Leo put his arms around me, orbing to the manor. I saw Prue and Phoebe come over to me, they looked upset also. "Where is she Prue? What happened?" I asked her as I cried. "They just orbed her out without any warning. We are so sorry Piper, we couldn't stop them at all." Prue told me as she rubbed my back. I didn't say anything else as i just cried. "I'll be back." i heard Leo say madly. I knew he was going to talk to the Elders, or maybe even do worse to them. just to do anything to get Jenny back from the evil Elders as they should be called._

**A/N: oooohhh! the elders are in for it now! Leo is going to be on a..well some kind of rage. lol. yes, only one point of view. but i had just gotten this idea, and well, there will be maybe 3 next chapter. only one for now. hope u liked it. and thanks for all reviews from everyone. u are really rockin for enjoyin this story!**


	19. Dreams Could Be Real

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3.  
  
Can everyone do me a favor, check out my friend's story. It's really good, the thing is no one is reviewing it. So go check it out and you can see for yourself that it's good. Her name is babii bluee.  
**  
_**Leo's Point of View.**_  
  
_I orbed to the Elders totally pissed. When I got there, they were all sitting in their high powerful respected chairs. "Where is my daughter!" I asked, not trying to keep my emotions in check. "She is safe, and you will get her back once you leave the witch forever." The first Elder told me. "Safe is with her mother and I will not leave Piper just to make you ungrateful basterds happy!" I told them as every second that I didn't see Jen, my anger rose. "With a tone like that, you should be grateful we don't take your daughter away from both of you." The third one said, thinking it would make me calm down, which it didn't. "You take her away from us and I swear you won't have any white-lighters to call upon" I said trying to threaten them back. "Is that so Leo? If that happens, you really won't see your daughter ever." The first one said. I felt like throwing something at them, but there was nothing in my reach. "This isn't the way to get what you want! Don't you Elders have any hearts? Or just bitterness?" I asked them, toning my anger down a bit. "We have hearts, but when you break the rules, this is what must to done to make you see the mistakes of your actions and bring you back to the right path." "Right path! You call taking my daughter, a right path! No, it's more like a sickness! You have no hearts, you are nothing but power hungry forces of no good magic. You sit up there and call yourselves Elders of good, but in truth, you're all nothing but Elders of evil." I told them looking at each of them as I spoke. "If I don't get my daughter back by the end of the day, you will wish you never messed with Leo Wyatt." I said also before orbing out and back to the manor. When I orbed into the house, Andy was waiting in the livingroom pacing. "Andy, where is Piper?" I asked as I looked around the room, not seeing her anywhere. "She is upstairs, she was freaking out so bad, that Prue thought she was going to hurt herself, so Phoebe and her made her take some sleeping pills a little while ago. How did it go up there?" he said as he stopped pacing and came over to me. "Not good. Not good at all, they aren't going to give up Jenny till I leave Piper. Which I'm not going to do, so they are going to learn the hard way." I said as I patted his back as I passed him to go upstairs to see my girl friend. "What's the hard way?" I heard Andy ask as he followed me up the stairs. "Lets just say, there will be a decline in white-lighters." I told him as I went for Piper's room and opened the door. I saw Prue and Phoebe on either side of Piper, who was sleeping, they both looked up at me when the door opened. They got up and as they walked passed me, I got a hug from each and a comforting smile. Prue shut the door behide her and I made my way over to the bed, laying down next to Piper._  
  
**_Piper's Point of View. (This is going to be a dream she is having.)_**  
  
_I walked down the dark hallway, hearing nothing but the sounds of my footsteps. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I called down the dark passage that I know I had to reach the end of. I stopped walking once I thought I heard Jenny call my name. "Jenny? Sweetie where are you?" I called again, as I turned around in the spot I stopped in. The sounds of crying grew louder as I started to make my way down the hallways again, there were now doors on either side of me. I didn't know which one to open, I just listened for where Jenny's cries where coming from. "Help me mommy! Don't let them take me away." I heard in the distance farther down in the dark. I started to walk a little faster to her voice. "I wont sweetie! Just tell me where you are!" I called again, I felt tears make there way down my face. "Help mommy." The voice called again, this time I was certain it was Jenny, and started to run, hoping I would get to her in time. "Jenny where are you!" I yelled in frustration as I kept looking all around me for her, but didn't see her. "She is gone." A voice said behide me, making me stop very suddenly and turn around slowly. As I did, her body laid on the ground, as Justin stood up from trying to heal her. "Heal her damn it! No! She is alive!" I screamed as I ran over to her body, and looked at her closed eyes and pale face. "Wake up Jenny! Wake up for mommy! Open up your eyes. Please baby, don't do this. Don't leave me." I cried as I stroked her face and hair, trying to wake her up. "She is gone, I'm sorry. I tried everything, it won't work." Justin said as he backed away into the darkness. "No! Come back here and heal her damn it! Don't leave her like this!" I yelled at him as he kept walking backwards. "I'm Sorry. It wasn't meant to be." He said to me before he disappeared. "Leo! Leo!" I called for him as I didn't take my eyes off Jenny, but he didn't show up. "Piper, wake up." I heard a voice call me. "No, I cant leave her." I said, but watched as everything started to go away, and the voice was still telling me to wake up. "Piper, relax, it was just a dream. Wake up sweetie." I heard, than I bolted up in my bed. "Jenny!" I yelled as I looked around quickly, as I was indeed still crying, I felt Leo's arm go quickly around me, as I tried to push him away anyway. "I have to get to Jenny! Let me go! She is going to die without my help!" I yelled at him, as I tried to still pull away. "No Piper! It was a dream, just calm down. Jenny is fine. Nothing will happen to her!" he said, as his arms didn't loosen up, since I was still struggling against him. "Prue! Phoebe! Andy!" I heard him call, but all I cared about was getting to my daughter._  
  
_**Prue's Point of View.**_  
  
_"Is that Leo calling?" I asked looking at Phoebe and Andy, than rushed up from my seat and ran towards the steps and upstairs to Piper's room. When I opened the door, I saw Leo trying to keep Piper on the bed, and Piper trying to get away from Leo. "Let me go Leo, I have to save her." She yelled as she started to hit his arms to get him to break his grip. "Shit!" Andy said once he saw and ran over to the bed to help Leo keep her down. "Prue do something! She is going to hurt herself or one of us if she keeps going against us!" Leo said to me as he quickly looked over at me, than back at Piper when he saw she was attack Andy now also. "Let me go! Let me go!" she kept repeating. I looked over at Phoebe who stood at the door also, not sure what to do, than she looked over at me, I saw the fear in her eyes. For once, I didn't have the answers that I should have, I didn't know how to stop my sister from her freak outs. The next thing I knew, she had kicked Andy in his groan, than bit Leo's hand, which made him pull his arms back long enough for her to get up from the bed, and make a dash to the door. Both Phoebe and I grabbed her when she tried to pass. "Piper! Calm down sweetie!" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist to stop her from moving, and Phoebe grabbed her arms. "Let me go! They are going to hurt her!" She cried, fighting against Phoebe and I now. I saw Leo make his way over and I nodded for him to take her, since I knew Phoebe and me couldn't hold her for long. Leo put his arms around her waist, but with her arms by her waist so he had his arms over both. Phoebe and I left go, once we saw Leo had it under control, and I went over to Andy who was just now started to get up from the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked him, and saw him nod. "Piper, relax. Jenny is fine it was a dream. Shh, everything is fine. Relax." I heard Leo say gentle in Piper's ear, trying to calm her. Which it started to work as we saw her stop struggling, and relaxing into Leo's arms. He slowly lowered himself and her to the ground, since it looked like she wasn't going to be able to stand much after her little energy boost. After a couple more minutes, all I heard was Piper's soft cries and Leo still talking to her as he rubbed her back. He looked up at us, and nodded to show he had it under control now. I nodded back at him, and Phoebe, Andy and myself made our way quietly downstairs into the livingroom. "I've never seen Piper freak out like that before." Phoebe said as I sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Me neither, but I guess anyone would freak like that if they found out someone took their child for bargain reasons." I told Phoebe as I looked at the stairs, than over at Andy. We all didn't know what would happen later in the day, but we all hoped that it wouldn't be as worse as it just was._

**A/N: wow! that was very intense for me just writing it. hope u all like this chapter. its kinda sad, but powerful if u think bout it. lol. thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. as u all know by now, u rock my socks for loving this story. :D. i wonder what else i could make happen. hmm. oh the evil possibiles that i have. mwhaha. lol. thanks for reviewin again, and hope u like this chapter! **


	20. Always Count On Spells

**Running From Your Past  
  
This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3.**  
  
**Leo's Point of View.**  
  
_I got Piper to sleeping after half an hour of her crying in my arms. I looked around the room, than back down at her. I didn't know if I should move her from the floor, but decided to pick her up, since the bed was more comfy than the floor. I put an arm under her legs, and stood up with her still sleeping. I slowly walked over to her bed, and laid her down. "Leo." She called my name whispering. I instantly sat down next to her. "Yeah baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I told her, as I took her hand in mine. "Jenny." She started, but dozed off again. "I'll get her back, don't worry." I said as I watched her sleeping again. "How is she now?" Prue said from the door about 10 minutes later. "Sleeping, but Prue I need you to write a spell to get Jenny back." I told her as I turned my body to look at her. "A spell Leo? Are you even sure that will work? I mean, wont they just block it?" she asked me. I thought for a moment before I answered. "They might, but its worth a try. Please Prue?" I asked her and saw her nod. "I'll try, but it might take me awhile to come up with the spell." She informed me. "That's alright. Just as long as you can come up with one." I told her as I looked back at Piper. "Everything will be fine Leo, I promise you." She said before she left the room.  
  
_**Prue's Point of View.**  
  
_I got up to the attic and went right over to the book. "There has got to be a spell that could help me out in here." I whispered to myself, also hoping that Grams or Mom would help out. I waited a few minutes, and got no help. "Fine, I'll look myself. I wanted no help anyway." I said to the ceiling as I started to flip the pages of the BOS. "Need some help?" Phoebe said from the doorway. "Yeah, how'd you know I was up here?" I asked as my sister walked over to me. "Leo told me that you might be up here." She informed me. "Oh, well we need to find a spell that will get Jenny back from the Elders without too much trouble." I said as I stopped flipping and let her look a bit. "Well that shouldn't be too hard to find in this very large book with a million or so pages." She said joking. I slightly smiled at her joke, it was nice to have some of the tension taking away. "Yeah, so do you even think there will be a spell for that up here?" "To tell you the truth, I don't think so sis. We should just make one of our own up." She said closing the book and walking over to the table at the side of the attic. "How long do you think that will take?" I asked following her to the table. "Not long, since I already have one. Lets try it out, and see what happens." She told me, than took out a folded piece of paper and held it in front of both of us. I looked it over quickly before starting to recite the words with her. After a few minutes, a white smoke came in front of us, than disappeared within seconds of that. Leaving Jenny standing there, looking very afraid and confused. "Jenny!" We both shouted as we rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe!" she replied happily. "Come on, lets go get you back to your mom." I said as we pulled away from the hug, than started downstairs._

**sorry that it took me soooooo long to get this very short chapter out, but i've been busy wit school and work. i hope u atleast like this short one, and i will try to get the next one longer. thanks for reviews! hope u enjoy this story!**


	21. Wrong Place

**Running From Your Past**

**This story line is a teen/adult one since I'll be going back and forth from Piper's present, to her past, where at 16, Piper leaves the life she knew. Only to be thinking back on it 6 years later as events and people from her past, start appearing in her life now.**

**AN: I don't own any of the characters, expect the ones I add in. Which are Jeff, Scott and Jen. I might add in others if I need too. Prue never died, since Piper was never there to complete the Power of Three. Prue and Phoebe did get their powers, but they were just the Power of two. Leo is their white-lighter, but he knew the girls when they were teenagers, because he was one too and did age as the two sisters did. (It will get explained in later chapters so don't worry). Andy also never died, since as I said before, no PO3 (power of 3). Piper doesn't have her powers and she doesn't know about any of her magic side, since the girls had to be together to become the PO3.**

**Leo's Point of View**.

Prue came back in the room a while later. I saw her smiling and I knew she had done it. "Cmon in Jenny." Prue said as Jenny walked in, than ran over to me and sleeping Piper. "Oh baby! Are you all right?

Did they hurt you?" I asked after I hugged her and gave her a once over to make sure everything was all right. "Yeah daddy, they didn't hurt me." She said and looked at Piper than back at me. "What's

wrong with mom?" "Nothing, she is just sleeping, why don't you go wake her up." I said as I moved off the bed so Jenny could sit down. She nodded and sat close to her mother, than leaned over her.

"Mom?" she said as she shook Piper a bit. I watched as Piper quickly awoke and sat up. "Jenny?" she said not seeing her at first, than noticed her daughter right next to her and immediately hugged her.

"Oh god your all right! Your back!" she said as she started to cry again, but this time tears of joy to have her daughter back. "I'm sorry Jenny. I'm so sorry." Piper repeated and Jenny didn't stop her,

knowing her mom felt guilty about everything. "Piper, the Elders are calling me. I will be back soon." I said and went over to my girls and kissed both of their heads before I orbed out. I felt anger rise up in

me when I looked at the Elders. "You have taken her back against our wishes!" One of the Elders started, but Leo had to put his two senses in. "No! You had taken her in the first place without OUR wishes!

We had every right to take our daughter back, and don't ever think about doing it again." I told them and than orbed out, not wanting to know what the Elders had to say to me. When I orbed back down, it

wasn't the manor I orbed into. I had ended up in an old house, but the strangest thing was I couldn't orb out. "What did you do!" I yelled at the ceiling and I kept trying to orb out. "You will stay here till we

have fixed everything with the Charmed Ones." An Elders voice called out to me, and I stood there shocked. "What do you mean damn it! Fix what! Tell me!" I yelled back, the only response I got was a pillar

that held a magic crystal ball on it. I knew that they wanted me to watch whatever they planned on doing, to make me feel helpless. I stood staring at the ball for a second, than slowly made my way over to it,

praying that nothing bad had already happened.

**ok i know that its only Leo's view right now, but i just wanted to get something put up for this story. better to have something than nothing rite? i will try to have the next chapter a lil bit more interestin than this one. thanks for reviews and if u want check out my other stories and give them a review.**


End file.
